The Negotiation
by dartboi
Summary: A prank Romano pulls on Germany goes to far and they are both now forced to talk out their problems. With Belgium as a mediator. How will this go? Come find out!


Romano and Germany both sat a small wooden table across from each other, glaring at each other, trying to give the nastiest glare they could muster. Romano was definitely winning. They two had been forced to talk out their problems thanks to a certain Italian and Spaniard. Germany was at wits end. This would have never happened if that little tomato muncher wouldn't have filled his pillow case with rotten tomatoes.

He oh so wanted to take his blitzkrieg and blow up his damn villa, if it weren't the fact that Velician- Italy was there… Romano glared back at him angrily. That damn bastard was to close to his brother, way to close. One does not simply give him potato salad and say "It's a gift"! No he wanted in mi fratello's pants! Belgian was also there to make sure that they didn't kill each other and that progress was made.

"C'mon you two talk it out!" she said loudly growing annoyed at their silence. Germany kept a static expression "Apologize." He stated simply. Romano nearly flipped the oak table as he lashed out "Cazzo voi! (Fuck you!) I won't just let you try to take my brothers virginity!" Romano said his curl bobbing up and down. Germany suddenly developed a faint blush then rolled his eyes "I do not want your brother's virginity. Why you think this? Probably all those unripe tomato's you eat." He said glowering.

Romano scoffed "Pff, please. You don't even know what a tomato is, let alone wither it's ripe or not!" he yelled. Germany raised an eyebrow "Do you think I live under a rock? I have seen a tomato, and I know what they smell like, mi pillow case was full of them!" he yelled standing up and glared at him "And your breath smells the same as my pillowcase..." He said regaining his stoic expression

. Romano's face became as red as a tomato after that and snarled "Bastardo! I will beat you with a sock full of butter!" he yelled as Belgium sighed breaking them apart "Why do you guys have to argue so much? Can't you just be happy?" she asked looking between them sadly. Germany sighed "I have tried, but he is convinced I am some 'virginity stealer' like France or something." He said rolling his eyes. Romano growled "That is it! I am getting rid of you once and for all! I am getting mi secret weapon!" he yelled reaching into his coat pocket. Germany raised an eyebrow

"What are you getting, your magical mustache?"

…

Romano had pulled out a pair of glasses that had distorted lens and a gigantic nose, along with the same mustache taped onto it and put them on. "Hah now you are distorted! You look like a fool!" he yelled laughing loudly. Germany and Belgium stared for a moment, taking in the sight of the Italian wearing gigantic Harry potter glasses and a nose almost as big as England's eyebrows.

Almost.

And a cheaply taped on mustache on top of that. Belgium began to crack up doubling over in laughter and Germany fell to his knees dying of laughter. Romano stared for a moment and went over to Germany annoyed "Why are you laughing! Do I look like some sort of fool to you!" he yelled angrily. "Ja!" Germany yelled out laughing heartily.

Spain and Italy came running in, hearing loud noises as Romano turned towards them. There was a moment of silence between the three except for the German and Belgium laughed. "Ahh it's any alien! Toni protect me!" Italy yeklled fleeing out of the room leaving a white flag in his tracks. Spain began to smile then burst into full blown laughter falling to the ground.

Germany had managed to stand up as Romano, now furious walked over to him and slapped him as hard as he could. So lightly. Germany laughed harder and slapped Romano's back sending South Italy to smash his head against the table the fall backwards, outcold. Spain, who was too busy laughing to react, began to hold his rib "Oh Lovi you crack me up!" he yelled out as Germany crawled out of the room laughing intensely.

Belgium stood then gazed down at Romano, usually this would have been bad but, face it, if you saw a man with that kind of getup on and a curl laying on the ground outcold, you would laugh. Which is exactly what Belgium did on her way out. Spain, who forgot about Romano followed her out laughing loudly and closed the door.


End file.
